Misunderstandings
by Avonnalay-Ariemay
Summary: Complete. What happens when you mix Inuyasha's overactive paranoia, Miroku's lecherous mind, and Kagome's temper with one more than ambigious statement concerning two of Kagome's new friends who happen to be taking up quite a bit of her time?
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer - The characters portrayed within this fic do not belong to me, but to the multi-talented Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**A/N - Hello everyone! I'm back with a short little look into the relationship between the over-bearing half dog demon we all love, Inuyasha, and the hot tempered young woman who puts up with him a heck of a lot better than I ever could, Kagome.**_

**_I also want to thank Anime Gal4. I was reading through some of my old reviews for one of my fics, and came across your suggestion that I do an Inuyasha humor fic. Well, I thought about it for a while, and here is my lame attempt. I hope you enjoy._**

**_Later,_**

**_A.A._**

-------------------------------------------

Misunderstandings

Chapter 1

The Trouble Begins!

------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha? Can we stop already?" Kagome asked the dog-eared leader of their rag tag shard hunting group as he bounded from branch to branch above them. "It's almost dark and I need to take a bath!"

"Feh! We can still cover more ground, wench!" Inuyasha barked back at her. "We keep on moving!" Kagome huffed and got off of her bike, looking back at Sango and Miroku for some form of backing. They had been traveling since before dawn that morning, and had gathered four shards from various demons that they had come across. They were tired, dirty, and ready to make camp for the evening.

Unfortunately, their half demon companion was not so amicable to their requests.

"Inuyasha!" Shippou yelled angrily, seeing the annoyed face of Kagome and knowing she was growing angry with the _'leader'_ of their group. "We're all dirty and nasty and full of dried blood, and we're ready to stop for the night!" Before Inuyasha could so much as growl in his customary response to Shippou's whining, Miroku intervened on the kit's behalf, effectively derailing an arguement before it ever got up to speed.

"Shippou is correct." the monk said wisely. "I know Kagome has brought us food from her time. And, unfortunately Inuyasha, we human beings need time to recuperate from today's excursions."

"That's right." Sango said, picking up on the vein of conversation. "Kagome, didn't you say you had brought more ramen for us?" The exterminator was usually not one to complain about stopping, but she had recieved a number of wounds earlier, and they were starting to hurt the more she walked.

"I sure did." Kagome answered, eyeing Inuyasha's reaction. Sure enough, the mention of ramen made the half demon stop dead in his tracks, causing him to almost fall off the branch of the tree he had been standing on. "But we can't eat until we make camp, and we can't do that until Inuyasha stops for the night. So, I guess we'll just have to wait. Too bad. I brought some potato chips and other munchies with me when I came back last night. I guess we'll just have to wait then, won't we?"

"Alright already! Weak humans." Inuyasha mumbled, glaring at them before he jumped to the nearest tree and settled down on one of the branches. "Fine. Whatever. We'll make camp. But I still say it's too damned early." Beneath him, Sango gave a half hearted grin at Miroku's and Kagome's tactics. Any mention of food, particularly ramen, and Inuyasha would do anything, probably even give up the Tetsusaiga if the situation was desperate enough.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome said, her countenance brightening highly.

"Yeah. Now we can go take a bath in the spring we just passed a few minutes ago." Shippou said, bounding up to Kagome. "Especially you, Inuyasha. You smell worse than the rest of us combined!" It was true. Inuyasha's clothing was still soaked through and through with the blood of the demons they had slain that day, and it was giving off an offensive odor that even the humans of the group could detect.

"Look you little runt...." Inuyasha growled, dropping down from his perch and making for Shippou, only to come up short when the kit ran behind Kagome's legs. Inuyasha looked up in time to catch a white fluffy towel and another set of clothing from Kagome.

"Go on, Inuyasha." she said, turning to finish digging her supplies out of her over-sized backpack. "By the time you get back, the food will be ready. You go as well, Miroku."

"Kagome is correct." Sango said, unstrapping her boomerang and preparing to gather some firewood. "There's no point in you sitting her and stinking the place up when there's nothing for you to be doing." Kagome threw another towel at the monk, and the two men grudgingly left the two women to start their dinner, along with Kilala and Shippou.

-----------------------

Inuyasha and Miroku hurriedly bathed the caked blood off of themselves and washed out their clothes in a nearby hotsprings before hurrying to return to the girls. It had been a tiresome day for the shard hunting group, and whether he wanted to admit it or not, even Inuyasha was feeling a little worn down. Despite that, they conversed little, and quickly returned to the night's campsite. Even though neither had felt the presence of any demons, both were wary of leaving Sango and Kagome alone with only Kilala for protection.

As they came closer to the campsite, they could hear Kagome's light laughter ringing through the forest, mixing with the sounds of the night.

_".....are so cute, Sango!"_ Kagome said happily._ "You'd love them both. They're such sweet guys!"_

_---------------------_

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, hearing this from Kagome. Beside him, Miroku paused slightly, looking over at the surprised face of his white haired companion. The poor dog demon was growling low in his throat, hearing Kagome refer to someone else as _'cute'_.

_'Well, this should be interesting.' _he thought with a grin. _'It sounds like Kagome has made a few new friends in her time, and two men by the sounds of it. Wonder what Inuyasha is going to have to say about this?' _

---------------------

"That's odd." Sango said, pilling more firewood onto the dying blaze in front of her. "Purebloods like Yukio and Seto usually aren't that docile. You must have gotten your hands on a good pair of males. Besides, I thought you said they don't exist in your time anymore. _'Extinct'_ is what you called it I think."

"Oh, those two demons keep me on my toes, that much is for sure! You're right though. I had figured that there were only a few, if any left, but I guess I was wrong. " Kagome said. "And they are so possesive! It's almost scary! I barely made it to the well house last night without them finding me!'

--------------------

"Pureblood demons?" Inuyasha growled angrily, hearing the conversation and not liking it one bit. It was one thing for that Hobo guy to stay around Kagome as much as he did. But two pureblooded demons were another thing all together. "I thought she said there were no demons in her time!"

"Apparently they have not shown themselves up until this time." Miroku said, a contemplative look on his face, and a lecherous sparkle in his eyes. "Perhaps the shards have drawn them out of their isolation. Or, perhaps, there is another reason for them to seek out Lady Kagome's company."

"Bastards better stay away from her!" Inuyasha growled again, walking silently closer to the camp until he was hid behind a thick clump of bushes not far from the two women. "I'll rip them to fucking pieces if they lay one finger on Kagome!" Miroku cleared his throat slightly, trying to grab the hanyou's attention, but Inuyasha only glared back at him and made a motion to tell him to _'shut the hell up'_.

_'So, Inuyasha wishes to listen to Kagome's conversation without her knowing about it, does he?'_ Miroku thought with an evil smile. _'Well, let's see what our dear Kagome has been up to, shall we?'_

-----------------------

"Possessiveness is normal for most canine breeds." Shippou piped in, throwing another log onto the fire, and sitting down beside Kagome.

"But they run Hojo off everytime he comes to the shrine." Kagome pointed out, shaking her head. "Mama said the last time he came by while I was gone, Seto almost tore him apart!"

"Apparently they don't like him." Sango said simply. "Inu's will defend the ones they believe to belong to their pack until the very end, especially from intruders."

"But they're so gentle with me." Kagome said, shaking her head even more. "Souta, too. They'll tussle and play with Souta, but never hurt him. It's just hard to believe."

"They won't hurt people they love." Shippou said.

"Love?" Kagome asked, turning to the little kit. "They don't love me, Shippou."

-----------------------

By now, Inuyasha was practically exploding in rage behind the bushes. Even Miroku was having a hard time fathoming the fact that two inu demons in the future had taken a shy to Kagome, up to the point that one had attacked a human boy.

"Damn straight they don't love her! They're not allowed to love her!" Inuyasha fumed. "They're after the jewel shards! That bunch of rotten dirty bastar.."

"Inuyasha," Miroku said quietly, "we do not know that for a fact." The monk's words were apparently lost to the hanyou though, because the half demon did not reply, only turned back to where Sango and Kagome were still talking, his claws digging into the ground infront of him out of pure annoyance at what he was hearing come from Kagome's mouth.

------------------------

"It's true, Kagome." Sango said. "Canines only seek to please the ones they love. It's a common trait all dogs share, whether they are normal or demonic. Yukio and Seto are no different."

"I haven't known them that long though." Kagome pointed out, blushing slightly in the firelight. "But now that you mention it. They do seem more concerned about me than they are about Souta."

-------------------------

"She's turning red." Inuyasha said, his eye twitching. "She does that when that flea bag Kouga talks to her all nice and calls her _'his woman'. _Those two bastards better not be trying to claim her! I'll tear them apart!"

"She's blushing, Inuyasha." Miroku said simply. "It is common when something happens that embarrasses her. Have you not noticed that yet? It is also a sign of when a woman wants to avoid a topic that is very personal to them."

"Personal?!" the hanyou cried out, forcing Miroku to clasp a hand over his mouth to stop the women from finding them hiding in the bushes like some cowards. "What's going on between them that's so damned personal?"

"Why don't you ask Lady Kagome, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha only grumbled and turned away from the monk, more concerned about the conversation than what the other man was saying.

------------------------

"You're a female." Shippou said simple. "As males, they see it as their place and duty to protect you."

"I've known Inuyasha longer than I've known Yukio and Seto," Kagome said, searching for a way to counter Sango's accusation of Yukio and Seto's affections for her. "And he doesn't act like they do."

"This is Inuyasha you're comparing them to." Shippou said blandly, as if that fact itself needed no more explanation. "He's as dense as a tree, and wouldn't know anything about this. Heck, even Kouga has him beat when it comes to expressing his feelings for you."

-----------------------

"Why that little runt...." Inuyasha barked. "I'll teach him to call me dense! And then compare me to that worthless flea bitten coward of a mongrel Kouga" The hanyou stood up and immediatly walked out of the underbrush and towards the women, mumbling about the _'upstart kitsunes and their overinflated egos'_. Miroku quickly caught up with the angered hanyou, stopping him before the women noticed their return.

"Inuyasha, it would be prudent for you to act as though you have heard nothing of their conversation." he said quickly, hoping to avoid the confrotation that was currently heading their way. "Kagome will not appreciate your eavesdropping into her conversation with Sango and Shippou."

"What she _'appreciates'_ is not any of my damned concern!" he vented. "First, I'm going to beat that damned fox into a pulp, then I'm going to find out exactly what has been going on on the other side of that damned well. If there are demons in the future going after the shards, then I damned well need to know about it!"

"Wouldn't it be more fruitful to learn as much as we can about these demons?" Miroku asked wisely. "If what Kagome has said is true, then these two inu's could be quite the advisaries."

"Are you callin' me weak, you perverted monk?" Inuyasha questioned him curtly.

"No, Inuyasha, I am not demeaning your destructive capabilities. They are fine, as you have shown on so many occassions before this point." Miroku answered sagely. "I just feel it would be more prudent to learn what we can about any possible enemies instead of blindly rushing into a battle with them." Inuyasha grunted, seeing the wisdom in Miroku's words.

If there were two demons trying to get their hands on the shards, and using Kagome's affections as a means to acquire them, then he needed to be prepared, especially if they were fullblooded, as Kagome had said.

"Fine." he grumbled, crossing his arms and scowling at the monk. "Whatever." Miroku nodded and began to walk towards the camp, Inuyasha trailing behind him and glaring at the monks back for stopping his rampage. Kagome noticed their return first and quickly dished up their evening meal of hot ramen and a bag of potato chips.

"Feel better now?" she asked, watching them sit and take the food.

"Quite so, Lady Kagome." Miroku said, blowing on the hot food to cool it to a relative temperature at which he could eat. "Thank you for allowing us time to cleanse ourselves. The rank of the demon blood was beginning to be overwhelming, as I am sure Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kilala noticed."

"Well, now that you guys are back, Sango and I are heading to bathe." Kagome said. "We ate while you two were gone." She rummaged threw her pack and gathered her bathing supplies and two more towels. "Shippou is coming with us, and Kilala as well. There is more food in the containers, so feel free to eat until you're full." Sango turned to go with Kagome, but not before sending a glare in Miroku's direction, threatening bodily harm if he decided to try and peak at them while bathing.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, turning to the hanyou.

"What?" he barked, still angry with the previous conversation he had heard, and the girls had quickly dropped when they had arrived back at camp.

"Keep an eye on the pervert." the exterminator said.

"Why, Sango, you wound me to the heart!" Miroku said, almost sounding completely innocent. "A humble monk such as myself would never....."

"Right....." Shippou said sarcastically, taking off after the two girls and cat demon. "And I'm a stinking dog."

"I heard that, you little brat!" Inuyasha yelled to their retreating figures. Shippou's only retort was to stick his tongue out at the fuming hanyou and jump onto Kagome's shoulder.

A few moments passed, and Inuyasha managed to scarf down four more bowls of ramen before Miroku finished his first one. The monk was relatively sure that the angered hanyou would jump up into a nearby tree and take the first watch of the night, like he customarily did. So, it was quite a shock when, after they had picked up their bowls and chopsticks and deposited them next to Kagome's bag, that Inuyasha took off towards the path of the hot springs where Kagome and Sango had went with Kilala and Shippou.

"And where exactly are you going, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, trying his hardest to stop the smirk on his face, but failing miserably. "You know what Sango said about peeking on them while they were bathing. I really do not think that Lady Kagome would be happy knowing that..."

"Will you shut the hell up already?" the white headed half demon growled, glaring at Miroku's face. "I'm not going to peak on them. I'm not you, you damned lecher!"

"Then why, pray tell, are you going back towards the hotsprings?"

"Because I want to see if Kagome says anything else about those two demons in her time." Inuyasha said. "I need to know what's been going on over there, and why she hasn't said anything about them to us."

"Yes, I find it odd that they did not bring the subject up when we arrived back at camp." he answered thoughtfully. "Perhaps we should follow them." Inuyasha looked back at the cursed monk and growled at the mischevious twinkle in the human's dark eyes. The demi-demon had seen that look before, and it always came right before Miroku wound up unconscious and on the ground compliments of Sango's fists or her oversized boomerang.

"You stay here and watch over camp. You'll only make enough noise to get caught." Inuyasha ordered, quickly taking off towards the path to the springs, and not giving Miroku anytime to debate with him. The monk only stared after him, a small smile on his face as he sat down next to the base of a tree to await the return of the rest of his companions, which would not be long considering the state that Inuyasha was in.

Miroku guessed that the hanyou would make it to the hotsprings and last for ten minutes at the maximum if Kagome was still talking about her new companions before his anger overflowed and he stormed out to confront Kagome in his normal blunt fashion.

"He's going to get 'sat' so many times." Miroku chuckled. "I would rather test Sango's wrath and boomerang, than Lady Kagome's temper and that subjugation necklace."

--------At the hotsprings--------

Inuyasha managed to find a spot close enough to the springs to hear Kagome's and Sango's conversations, but still remain out of sensing range of Kilala or Shippou. He settled down into a tree and tuned into what was being said.

-----------------

The two women quickly slipped into the warm water and relaxed for a few moments. Shippou's child like laughter brought them back to reality as he pulled a somewhat protesting Kilala into the water with him, causing the cat demon to protest and make for the bank of the hotsprings to lick herself clean.

"This feels heavenly." Kagome said, sinking into warm water. "I'm still sore from those battles today. How's your wounds, Sango? I know you took a nasty spill with that boar demon we ran into earlier today."

"It's fine, Kagome." Sango answered. "It was really just a scratch, nothing overly important." Kagome took a look at the slash that was visible along Sango's upper arm and frowned, noticing the redness and swelling around the open flesh.

"I'll fix it up after we get done here." she said worriedly. "I don't want it to get infected. And who knows what else has gotten into it since then. All that grit and grime is not good!" Sango nodded in ascent and reached for a shampoo bottle that Kagome had brought along with her.

The future girl was playing with Shippou, half heartedly splashing him when Sango noticed a matching set of claw markings on the miko's sides. She rinsed her hair of the suds and took a closer look, noticing that the claw markings were at least a day or so old, and that they were quite long.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, the concern evident in her voice.

"Yes?" the miko asked, turning to her friend and sending Shippou off into the deeper water to rinse all the soap off of himself.

"You're injured."

"Huh?"

"There's claw marks on your sides." Sango said, pointing to the marks on her body. "Did you get those today?" Kagome ran her hands down her sides, wincing when her fingers touched the still sore scratches that were there.

"Oh, those are from Yukio." she said absently. "We were playing before I left, and things got a little rough. It's nothing."

"I thought you said that they were gentle with you, Kagome." Sango said, a frown on her face. "They shouldn't be so rough." Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay. Really, it is." Kagome said. "Things just got a little out of hand and his claws scratched me." Shippou took that moment to reappear at Kagome's side, now free of all the suds he'd been full of only moments before.

"What are they like, Kagome?" the little kit asked. "What do Seto and Yukio look like? Are they nice? You seem to really like them. And why haven't you told Inuyasha about them yet?"

----------------------

Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard the names of the two demons who had made Kagome's acquaintanance. _'This is what I need to hear.'_ he thought. _'Those two bastards aren't going to know what hit them when I get to the other side of that well. No one messes with Kagome while I'm around!'_

----------------------

"Well, Shippou," Kagome said, "Yukio is the more broody of the two. He's more protective and domineering than Seto. He's got grey hair and white ears, and his eyes are a deep gold color."

"Sounds suspiciously like Inuyasha." Sango commented under her breath. Shippou surpressed a chuckle, and Kagome continued on, not hearing the comment from her friend.

"Seto, on the other hand, is the cutest of the two." Kagome smiled. "He's got black hair and pretty blue eyes." He's also the bigger of the two, but he's not as tempramental as Yukio. And they both have the cutest tails.

"Black hair?" Shippou asked, a grin splitting his face.

"Blue eyes?" Sango questioned, looking at her friend and shaking her head. "And let me guess, they have a tendancy to fight when one's getting attention from you and the other one isn't, right?" Kagome honestly seemed floored at her question.

"How'd....how'd you know that?" she asked, surprised that Sango had known about the two's behaviour.

"You've got it bad, Kagome!" Sango laughed. "Especially if the two possibly soon-to-be additions to your family act like Inuyasha and Kouga when they fight over you!"

-------------------------

The eavesdropping hanyou's eyes narrowed in anger the more he heard about the two intruders.

_'Soon-to-be additions to the family?'_ he thought angrily, his jealousy rising by leaps and bounds. _'Do they plan on mating Kagome?'_ The thought of the futuristic miko belonging to someone else, and him never being allowed to be around her again caused his blood to boil even more._ 'Those two bastards better be ready to die, because they're gonna meet their maker the next time Kagome goes home. I'm not about to let some coward ass dogs take her away from me!_

_-------------------------_

"You know, you're right." Kagome said, blushing profusely when she realized that Sango's comparison was more accurate than the demon exterminator would ever understand. "I didn't realize it until now, but they do act like Kouga and Inuyasha. I can't believe this."

"Maybe that's why you took to them so quickly." Shippou pointed out. "You're already used to dealing with their temperments and egos, thanks to Kouga and Inuyasha."

"They're not really all that bad." Kagome said, defending her friends even though she was still slightly red with the realization that they were so similiar to the wolf demon and half dog demon in the Feudal Era that were always dragging her into the middle of their fights. "And as for why I haven't told Inuyasha about them, I just figured he wouldn't understand. You know how bad he gets when Kouga's around me. I don't want him to try and kill Seto and Yukio if he happens to come across them. That's why I've been coming back earlier than I've been saying lately. If I get back here early, then Inuyasha has no reason to come get me."

"And that way he won't have to meet your two new friends, huh Kagome?" Shippou asked, climbing out of the hot springs and grabbing a nearby towel that Kagome had brought for him.

"That's right." Kagome said. "There's no need for bloodshed when Seto and Yukio haven't done anything." She finished bathing and stepped out of the hotsprings, Sango not too far behind her. The three of them dried off, dressed and gathered up their things.

--------------------

_'She's afraid I'll kill tham, huh?'_ Inuyasha thougth smugly. _'I ought to do it just to see the look on her face when I get rid of her new little boyfriends. Those two dogs can't be after anything other than the jewel shards. But why hasn't Kagome told me about them yet? You would figure that something like this would make her at least a little suspicious!'_

He could hear when they exited the springs and began to dress, and he knew he needed to leave before Shippou or Kilala sensed him on their way back to camp.

_'I should have known that something was going on when Kagome started coming back earlier than she had told me. This has been going on for a month now, and I haven't had to go get her from the other side of the well for a good while.'_ Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief, wondering why the sudden change in the miko's attitude had not tipped off his own suspicions. She had been more lighthearted and happy lately, and he was beginning to wonder if the mysterious Yukio and Seto had a part to do with it.

_' I've even been picking up the stray scents of dogs on her for the past few weeks, but I had chalked it up to being some stray in her neighborhood. Now, I find out two demons are getting comfortable with her. Well, not if I can help it!' _

_-----------------------------------_

"Well, I think it's about time we got some sleep." Sango said, yawning. "No doubt that Inuyasha is going to drive us all to the point of exhaustion again tomorrow."

"At least we seem to be gathering more shards lately." Kagome pointed out, wrapping her clothing up in her wet towel. "Maybe we'll finish it quicker now."

"That just means a quicker meeting with Naraku." Shippou whined, curling up in a ball in Kagome's arms. "I'm not so sure I want that."

"Don't worry about it, Shippou." Sango said. "I still have a feeling it's going to be a while before we see him again."

"I kind of hope you're right." Kagome said, hugging the kit in her arms. They walked to the path they had taken to get to the springs, ready to get back to camp when Kilala's ears perked up and she let a hiss escape.

"What is it, Kilala?" Sango asked, immediatly on the defensive as her eyes scanned the darkened forest. "Do you sense something?" The cat demon just continued to hiss, but never transformed into her battle ready state.

"Let's get back to camp." Kagome said, her eyes scanning the shadows for any sign of an intruder, and feeling utterly useless without her bow and arrows in her hands. "I'll feel better then." Sango just nodded and walked up beside the other girl.

A few minutes later, they entered back into the temporary camp, finding Miroku sitting up against a tree meditating, and Inuyasha up in the tallest branch of the same tree. Sango, Shippou, and Kagome settled down on their blankets prepared to sleep.

"Goodnight everyone." Kagome said sleepily.

"Goodnight, Lady Kagome." Miroku answered. "Rest well."

"G'night, Kagome." Sango answered back, already half asleep herself.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Feh!" he answered angrily. "Get some sleep, wench! We don't need you slowing us down tomorrow any more than you normally do!" Kagome looked up at the demi-demon and frowned, taking in his angered voice and stiff posture.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked. The hanyou in question simply remained quiet, refusing to answer her question. Kagome finally gave up trying to get an answer from him and lay down to sleep, allowing Shippou to cuddle up with her inside her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha watched from beneath his lashes as the kit made himself comfortable beside Kagome.

_'She's acting as if nothing is wrong.'_ he thought worriedly. _'Why doesn't she see that these two demons are only stringing her along in order to get the shards? Why can't she see the truth?' _He adjusted his position on the branch when he was sure that Kagome and the rest were soundly asleep. Dropping down onto the ground, he looked carefully at Kagome as she wrapped an arm around Shippou and pulled him closer to her in her sleep. Shippou's fluffy tail twitched and brushed up against Kagome's nose, causing the sleeping miko to brush it away from her face, and mutter something that made Inuyasha's blood run cold.

"Yukio..crazy boy...get your tail out of my face..I'm trying to sleep.." she mumbled, a small smile on her face as she pulled the kit closer to her.

He was suddenly feeled with a sense of loss, and a burning rage of jealousy as he thought about how two demons that he had never even known of was trying to pull Kagome away from him.

_'They sleep this close to her?!'_ he fumed. _'How....when....'_ Unfortunately for the hanyou, the emotions he was feeling now that he had suspicions one of these males slept so close to her was bordering on the edge of pure rampage. He shook his head to clear the errant thoughts of maiming and quartering the imposing demons away.

She had stayed beside him ever since they had began looking for the shards of the sacred jewel. She had promised to always be by his side, and she had yet to go back on that promise. He had doubted her vow at first, thinking it would only be a matter of time before she betrayed him and turned her back on him, just like everyone else in his life had done up to that point. But he soon found out that she was going to stay, despite the heartache that he inflicted on her with his unkind words, uncaring attitude, and insensitive manner; and that was not to mention the problems he faced when Kikyou came into the picture. True, he had not actually been through the well in the past few weeks, leaving Kagome to do as she had wished when not with him, but still.... He did not like the fact that two other males had tried to buddy up to her while he was not right beside her.

_'You promised you'd stay with me, Kagome.'_ he thought sadly as he kneeled down beside her to push a strand of her hair out of her face. _'And I'm not about to let you go without a fight. I don't care if they are both fullblooded demons, I'll fight them with everything I've got to keep you with me.'_

-------------------------

_**A/N - Okay, here's the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please remember to leave a review, 'cause I want to know what you think about it. I know this is bordering on more than serious drama or whatever, but the funny part is coming up. You'll see. **_

_**Later,**_

_**A.A.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer - It's not mine. It never was.**_

_**A/N- Hey everyone. I just wanted to say major thanks to all the people that reviewed the last chapter. It was surprisingly more than I expected. A couple of people have already guessed exactly who Yukio and Seto are, but I'm not telling anything. :)**_

---------------

Misunderstanding

Chapter 2

Meeting the Culprits

--------------

A week had passed by swiftly, and it was soon time for Kagome to go back to her time to restock on bandages and other supplies. Unfortunately, they had failed to gather any more shards the past couple days, barring the four that they had found when Kagome had gotten back.

Inuyasha, who was still angry with the little tidbits of information he was sporadically receiving about the mysterious pair, known only as Yukio and Seto, wass determined to go with her when she went home. But, it seemed as though Kagome had other plans. They had left Kaede's village arguing as to whether or not he was going to go with her, and it was still going on by the time they had reached the well.

"I'm goin' with you, and that's final!" Inuyasha barked. "So get over it and get a move on! We ain't got all day!"

"Why are you so bound and determined to come with me?" Kagome asked. "I'll be back in two days. Let me go already!"

"I'm goin' with you." Inuyasha said, folding his arms and glaring at her.

"You keep this up, and I'll stay in my time a whole week!" Kagome threatened, causing some of the wind to disappear from the dog demon's sails. He did not want her to be with these two unknown demons for a whole week. There was no telling what they would do to her to get the shards.

"Why don't you want me to go with you?" he asked suspiciously. "What are you hiding?"

"Why do you want to come with me all of a sudden?" she countered, hoping he didn't catch the guilty blush that had risen in her cheeks when he mentioned hiding something.

"You're not giong by yourself!" Inuyasha said firmly.

"And you're not going to stand there and tell me what to do!" Kagome yelled. "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha hit the dirt with that command, a string of colorful curses coming from his mouth, and allowing Kagome to walk over to the well and sit on the edge, her feet dangling into the murky depths.

"I'll be back in two days, Inuyasha." she said simply, smirking slightly as she watched him pick himself up off of the ground, grumbling incoherently. She suddenly tensed up, feeling two jewel shards coming towards them quickly from the South. Apparently, Inuyasha had picked up on it as well, because he walked over to her and frowned.

"What is it, Kagome?" he questioned, his anger quickly receding when he saw her posture.

"Two jewel shards." she said quickly, slipping back onto hard ground and reaching for her bow and arrows absently. "And they're coming at us quick!"

"Master Inuyasha!" came a squeaky voice from beside the demi-demon's head. "Master Inuyasha!" The two occupants of the clearing looked carefully, seeing the now present form of Inuyasha's flea demon friend, Myouga.

"What are you doing here, Myouga?" Inuyasha growled, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga and willing it to transform. "Now is not the time for us to be listenin' to your yapping."

"I have just arrived from the den of the wolf demon tribe!" the flea yelled, jumping up and down and wring both sets of his hands together in nervousness. "The wolf's leader, Kouga, is on his way to take Lady Kagome away! You must get her out of here immediately!"

"Kouga's on his way here?" Kagome asked, panic rising in her voice. "Inuyasha, he'll find out about the well. We've got to get him away from the clearing!"

"Myouga, what does that flea bitten puppy want with Kagome now?" Inuyasha asked quickly, seeing the top of the cyclone over the trees that told of Kouga's impending arrival.

"The wolf council has backed Kouga into a corner, saying that if he doesn't take a mate, and soon, he will be removed from the leadership of the tribes in the area!" Myouga cried. "He intends to take Kagome with him, by force if neccessary, and kill you if she refuses to come willingly!" Inuyasha growled and glanced back at Kagome, who had turned a pale color.

"Get out of here, Kagome." he said. "I'll take care of that filthy mongrel myself!"

"But...."

"Get the hell out of here!" he yelled. "You were in a big enough hurry to leave a minute ago! Get out before I have to go rescue your useless ass from the wolves again!" Kagome only shook her head, not wanting to leave the half demon to deal with a cocky Kouga on his own, but she heard Sango's and Miroku's voice calling from the pathway to the village, and knew he wouldn't be facing the wolf leader alone.

She took one last look at Inuyasha as Kouga's cyclone touched down within the clearing, seeing the look of utter rage on the demi-demon's face, before pushing herself into the well..and into the future five hundred years, easily out of reach of the cocky wolf leader.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled, crashing into the clearing with Miroku right behind her and Shippou clutching the monk's shoulder. "We sensed a demon coming!"

"It's just that dirt-bag Kouga." Inuyasha said angrily as said wolf dropped down from the cyclone of air and skidded to a halt not too far from the well.

"Hey, albino mutt!" Kouga yelled. "Where's my woman?"

"Sorry, you just missed her." Inuyasha said sarcastically, his eyes quickly scanning the remnants of blue light that showed Kagome had passed through the time barrier. "Now get the hell away from here! You're stinkin' up the place!"

"What do you mean she's gone?" Kouga growled. "Where'd she go, mutt face?"

"Home."

"Well, I'm going to get her." Kouga said, thinking Kagome was in the nearby village.

"Like hell you are!" Inuyasha growled. "You ain't going anywheres near her! It's bad enough she's got two other demons after her, she doesn't need to put up with your shit! She ain't going with NO ONE!" The enraged dog demon attacked Kouga, who was temporarily shocked to find that Kagome had other pursuers besides himself.

"When the hell did she become so popular?" Kouga asked, dodging the swings Inuyasha was dealing him. "Who else is trying to take my woman?"

"Since she quit hanging around with stupid wolves!" Inuyasha growled, totally ignoring Kouga's second question and readying himself for a fight that would only get nastier the longer Kouga stayed around. He had to get him away from the rickety old structure before he destroyed it and trapped Kagome in her world permanently.

----------------------

"Uh-oh." Shippou grumbled. "He knows about Yukio and Seto." The kitsune looked over to Sango, who did not seem at all pleased about the fact that Inuyasha, and now Miroku, knew about Kagome's new friends.

"How long has he known, Miroku?" she asked, casting a suspicious glare in the monk's direction, knowing the only time Kagome talked about the two inu's was when she was bathing. "Better yet, how long have YOU known?"

"Uh..well....you see, Sango." Miroku said, backing away from the slayer slowly. "We heard Lady Kagome and yourself speaking of her new friends when she came back last week.

"You were both spying on us while we were bathing, weren't you, you pervert?" she ground out, the grip on her boomerang tightening to the point where her knuckles were white. "Kagome only talked to me about Yukio and Seto when we were bathing because she didn't want Inuyasha knowing about them!"

"Now...Lady Sango...." Miroku said, knowing he was not going to be able to make her understand that it had been Inuyasha that followed them and not himself. "If you will kindly hold on, I will explain."

"Run." she said, the glint in her eyes promising pain the him.

"Pardon?"

"Run." Sango said, deadly serious. "Because when I catch you, you peeking, perverted monk, I'm going to beat some manners into you." Miroku took one look at the angered woman and decided to take her advice. He turned around and quickly disappered into the foliage, not wishing to test Sango's patience.

"You're just going to let him go?" Shippou questioned from the safety of Sango's shoulder.

"No." she said, readying her weapon and giving the monk a decent headstart before letting it fly in the same direction he had just ran. A resounding _'thunk'_ was heard moments later, and Sango caught the boomerang as it flew back towards her, the force of the massive weapon causing her to slide back a few feet. "Just giving the impertinent jerk a decent headstart."

"It didn't work." Shipou commented lightly.

"I didn't intend for it to." Sango answered, turning back towards the fight at hand between the angry hanyou and the cocky wolf demon. "Now let's see if we can get Kouga away from Inuyasha before they damage the well and cause more problems than either of them is worth!"

-------------------

_.......Two hours, thirteen minutes, one unconscious monk, and one raging hanyou later........_

Sango had finally managed to get in between the two battling demons and force them to listen to reason, saying that if they kept on fighting, then Kagome wasn't going to speak to either of them for a very long peroid of time, and she would make sure that the miko found out that they had been fighting.

Well, that had worked to significantly cool both Kouga's and Inuyasha's raging tempers, and the wolf had disappeared, leaving Inuyasha with a promise to come back and collect Kagome at another time. With the hanyou finally thinking a tad more clearly, Sango had suggested that they go back to Kaede's and rest for the evening, but Inuyasha had shot that suggestion down and jumped into the well, hell bent on finding out exactly what was going on in Kagome's time.

"Do you think Kagome is going to be there?" Shippou asked, sitting on the side of the well and peering down into it.

"I believe she said that her mother and brother are gone on a trip of some sort." Sango commented. "Hopefully Inuyasha won't run into Seto, or Yukio for that matter. Kagome has done everything in her power to keep him from finding out about those two. I really hate to see her have to choose between Inuyasha and them. She really does care about all of them."

"Yeah, but Inuyasha's not exactly the type to share." the kitsune said, scratching his head. "He's the runt of the litter, and apparently never learned that particular skill as a child." Sango just shrugged and shouldered her boomerang.

"You do know what's going to happen, don't you?" she asked, looking at the little kitsune. "When Kagome finds out that he followed her?"

"She's going to _'sit'_ him so many times, the hole will be deep enough to make a fish pond in." Shippou said, absolutely serious. "That's only if she doesn't break his back first." They both stood there for a moment, wondering if Inuyasha had a death wish, and wondering exactly how willing Kagome would be to fill it for him when she found out he knew about her friends.

"Well, let's get to Kaede's." Sango said, walking down the path towards the village. "I'm ready for some food. How about you, Shippou? Inuyasha should be back in a few hours. After Kagome screams and threatens and _'sits'_ him enough times."

"Sounds good." the kit said brightly. They soon came upon the unconscious form of Miroku, sprawled out in the path where Sango's boomerang had hit him.

"Should we bring him with us?" Shippou asked.

"Let him stay." Sango said, making it a point to not so gently stomp all over the monk as they went by. "He'll be back to his normal self in a few hours. Might as well give the village girls a break from his roaming hands for a couple of hours."

--------------------

The second Inuyasha stepped out of the well house, his nose was assaulted with the overpowering smells that he related to Kagome's time. But more importantly, he smelled the scent of dogs mixed in with Kagome's. He quickly hid behind a nearby building when he heard Kagome's laughing voice coming up the shrine steps, mixed in with the jumble of some other voices. He waited, wanting to know who was with her, and hoping that it was the infamous Yukio and Seto so that he could rip their eyes out and send his claws through their stomachs.

When Kagome got to the top of the steps, Inuyasha was angered to see three other people with her. One he immediatly recognized as that boy that kept trying to get her attention when she went to school. _'What was his name again? Hobo? Hoko? Homo? Hogo? Oh, yeah, Hojo!' _Inuyasha thought angrily, taking in the black jacket and slacks that the guys at Kagome's school wore. Kagome had told him that Hojo was only a good friend that came by often to drop of her schoolwork when she missed a lot of school. But what angered him the most was the two males on either side of Kagome.

_'And who the hell are these damned pretty boys?'_ he thought, noticing the way the blackheaded one had a hand firmly wrapped around Kagome's waist while the other one, some guy with long white hair, had his arm around her shoulders. _'And what are they doing with my Kagome?'_ They were both dressed in casual clothes, and Inuyasha figured that they were to old to go to her school by the looks of them.

His brain suddenly kicked into overdrive and he remembered the descriptions Kagome had given Sango and Shippou about Yukio and Seto, causing him to growl. _'Blue eyes, black hair.'_ he thought, pinning the laughing man with Kagome as Seto. _'And the other one is Yukio. White hair and amber eyes.'_

"It is good to see you are back with us, Kagome." the one he pinned as Seto said with a grin. "After our little run in with Hojo, we had wondered where you went. You really shouldn't run off like that without telling us where you're going. What if someone was to try and kidnap you or something, we wouldn't be around to help." Kagome laughed at the guy and shook her head.

"What my unintelligent sibling is trying to say, Kagome," the white headed man said. "is that while you were gone, he couldn't get anyone to pay attention to his pointless whining."

"Aww, poor guy." Kagome murmured, giving the black headed guy a kiss on the cheek. "I'll just have to make it a point to come by more often, won't I?"

"Just being around more would be good enough, Higurashi." Hojo said, shaking his head. "All though I am glad to see that your last round of chicken pox is all cleared up. How many times have you had them, again? Five? Or was this last one six?" Kagome blushed and bit her bottom lip.

"Uh, I think it was seven, actually, Hojo." she said, dejectedly. "But I could have forgotten a few cases here or there." The clueless boy just shrugged and gave Kagome a quick grin.

"Sorry to cut the visit short, Higurashi, but I've got to get home." Hojo said. "That big history test is tomorrow and I need to study. It is good to see you feeling better, though. Bye. See you at school tomorrow."

"Bye, Hojo." Kagome called out, waving as the boy disappeared down the steps. "And thanks again for bringing me my work." He only waved in answer to her thanks, and Inuyasha had to tamp down the urge to gut the two men standing in front of Kagome when they each put an arm around her.

"Nice guy, isn't he?" the black headed one commented easily.

"This coming from the guy who almost beat him up on numerous times." Kagome said, cutting her eyes up at the tall man. "Where's mom at, by the way?

"She went to take your brother to soccer practice." the white headed one said. "And to run a few more errands. Your grandfather is with her."

"You'd figure the day I come home everyone is gone." she grumbled.

"Hey, it's okay." the taller of the two men said. "We'll keep you company until they get back. I'm sure we'll find something to entertain ourselves with, don't you think brother dear?" He turned to the black headed man and grinned. "After all, it's been a week since we've heard anything from you. I'm beginning to think you're avoiding us, Kagome."

The miko yelped as the man Inuyasha had deemed as _'Seto'_ picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, causing the girl to laugh and flay around, playfully pounding on his back.

"Yuyu!" she pouted, addressing the white headed man for some assistance. "Help your favorite girl out here, will you?"

"I'll help you alright." he smirked. "You're in trouble for not calling us all week. Your punishment shall be severe, you do know that, right Kagome?"

"I'm terrified." Kagome said sarcastically, propping her head up on her hands. "You two are as bad as Inuyasha, always threatening and talking about me."

"That guy you're friend with thats always picking on you because you can't fight?" the white headed man asked. "You still hanging around with him? Didn't we tell you that you needed to get rid of that tempremental jerk?"

"I don't remember you telling me that." Kagome said.

"That's because I had you pinned down on the ground and was pouring ice water on you." the guy holding her said with a smirk. "It was at Souta's last soccer game, remember?"

"The conversation? Or the water?" Kagome asked, a playful frown on her face. "Cause I remember the water quite vividly. It was cold, it was wet, and I didn't have enough left to drown you in!"

"Did you ever tell him about us, Kagome?" the white headed man asked. "I know you were thinking about it, considering the amount of time we're going to be spending here from now on."

"I haven't told him yet." Kagome grumbled.

"Why not?"

"Well, you see...it's kind of complicated." Kagome faltered. "He's liable to jump off the handle and take it the wrong way or something. And I really don't want to fight with him. I love all of you, and he'll just make trouble."

"Sounds like the jealous type." the white headed demon said.

"No, not jealous." Kagome corrected. "Just protective."

"Yeah, it's not like we're going to hurt you or anything." the black headed guy said, giving her a soft pat on her legs before setting her down onto her own two feet. "We'd never dream of it."

"I know that." she sighed, running her hands through her hair. "But he's liable to come looking for blood if I tell him. In fact, I know he would."

"Sounds like you're something special to him, Kagome." the white headed man said.

"Not really." she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I just look so much like his first girlfriend that he goes a little overboard at times. He's really a good guy at heart, just a little headstrong."

"Sounds like you, Yuyu." the black headed man said. The other man just shook his head and opened the door to Kagome's house, ushering them in.

"Like you've got room to talk, you overbearing brat." the man said coldly. "I really don't see how Kagome puts up with you."

"You're no better, brother dear." the man retorted, and Inuyasha could see that the little banter was starting to turn confrontational.

"I put up with both of you because I have enough practice doing the same between Inuyasha and Kouga!" Kagome called back. "Now get in here and I'll fix something to eat to hold us over until mom gets back!" The two brothers just glared at each other and entered into the house, shutting the door behind them.

Inuyasha wasn't exactly sure as to what to feel when he saw Kagome interacting with the two males. He hadn't gotten close enough to get a good smell of the two, but the rest of his senses were telling him that these were the two demons that were getting to Kagome. But what surprised him the most was how much they looked human. The two men looked absolutely harmless. _'Masking spells.'_ he thought, dismissing that quickly. _'They're probably just masking their auras and physical features.'_

He heard Kagome's laughter coming from the house and felt his heart drop. She was happy with these two, whoever the heck they were. Inuyasha hadn't heard her laugh like that in so long, he'd almost forgotten what it sounded like. They had fought so much the last week, that all he was used to seeing was a frown or a scowl on her face. _'They're after the jewel shards.'_ his conscious reminded him. _'They're just playing nice because they have to in order to get by Kagome.'_

He shook his head and bounded up to the tree next to Kagome's window to her room, deciding to wait until she came upstairs before finding out what was going on. He slid the window open and slipped in undetected. He took a look around the room, noticing the pile of books and paper on her desk, and the neat sheets on her bed. But what caught his attention the most was the overwhelming smell of dog in the room. He sniffed around carefully, noticing that the smell was more concentrated on her bed and the rug on her floor. There were two distinct smells present, two different dogs, and it was so overpowering that he could barely register Kagome's own light scent over them. His stomach dropped to his feet again, and he felt the bile rise up in his throat.

_'Playing nice is one thing.'_ he thought, shaking his head sadly. _'But they wouldn't sleep in here with her, in her bed if they were being deceitful. The smell is too strong. These guys have been in here everyday since she's been gone.' _

He backed out of the room, shaking his head in disbelief at what his senses were telling him. Jumping up onto the window ledge, he jumped out of the window and quickly made his way back over to the well house, once again hearing Kagome's happy laughter float across the grounds, this time coupled with one of the other's deep chuckle.

She wasn't in danger. He realized suddenly. She was happy. Whoever these demons were, they weren't looking for jewel shards, or they would have already torn the place apart looking for them. Dog demons were not known for their patience, and after what he'd just seen, Inuyasha was convinced that they were not looking for the shards.....if they even knew Kagome had it to begin with. They were there, with Kagome, because they wanted to be around her and see her happy.

And it was killing him slowly, knowing that those two dogs in the house with her were the ones responsible for getting that happy sound to come from her soul once again.

--------------------

_**A/N - Okay, not much very funny, but it is something, no?**_

_**Remember to leave a review. I want to know what you think.**_

_**Later,**_

_**A.A.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer - It's not mine. Never was. The only thing I own are the attempts to make Inuyasha fall out of a tree in surprise. ;;_

_A/N - Well, this little ficlet started out as a humorous attempt to make Inuyasha jealous, but unfortunately, I find myself unable to channel the funny events in my head down onto paper. As such, I have changed the genre to drama. _

_Oh, and special thanks to MidniteTimberWolf, matina-san, and beautiful-cherry-blossom for taking time to review and leave me their opinions. _

_----------------------_

_Misunderstandings_

_Chapter 3_

_Denial is Not a River in Egypt!_

_---------------------_

When Inuyasha got back to the Feudal Era, his mind was reminiscent of a battlefield. His thoughts were in a tangle, and his emotions were even in worse shape. What he had seen in Kagome's time had shaken him badly. The sight of her being with not one, but two, different guys, and laughing and carrying on as if she had not a care in the world had quickly made him realize exactly how much he was at risk for losing her to someone else. The grumpy hanyou took to the top of the trees, heading towards the God tree to think.

_---"You still hanging around with him? Didn't we tell you that you needed to get rid of that tempremental jerk?"---_

Had those two other guys actually told Kagome to ditch him, to leave him alone? But even if they did want her to, she had not. At least not yet. She had stood by her word and stuck by his side, despite him being a tempremental, egotistical, and at times flat out mean, jerk. She always forgave him, and she never really let him get away with anything unscathed. So, that had to count for something, right?

---_"I just look so much like his first girlfriend that he goes a little overboard at times. He's really a good guy at heart, just a little headstrong."---_

Even when he had chosen Kikyou over her, knowing damn good and well that the Kikyou he had loved so long ago was dead and gone, she had stood by his decision. He was beginning to regret his rash decision to protect the once alive miko that was now made of bones and ashes. He had come to the realization a long time ago, after almost losing Kagome to Kikyou's arrows, that the two women were anything but alike. Kagome was honest and caring, a forgiving person who trusted everyone around her. Kikyou, on the other hand, was cold and isolated, just a hollow shell of what she had once been, fifty years before. But even though the differences were profound, there was still one thing that they shared, their love for him at one point or another.

_---"Did you ever tell him about us, Kagome?" the white headed man asked. "I know you were thinking about it, considering the amount of time we're going to be spending here from now on."---_

Now he was beginning to wonder if he was on the verge of losing not only Kagome's trust and friendship, but her love as well. She had not even mentioned the two men to him before, even though she often times spoke of her other friends on the other side, some girl named Ayumi along with two others.

Why hadn't she said something to him? It was his job to protect her, to watch out for her and make sure everything was okay. But on the other hand,he had noticed Kagome getting better at defending herself against the demons they faced. True, it was nothing too outrageously, glaringly obvious, but it was visible to him. Her aim with her arrows were truer, and she did not get as frightened when they battled as she had before.

She was changing right before his eyes, and it scared him deep down, to think that these mysterious two men were possibly the reason for her change. It was then, he realized, that he had started treating her differently out of defense to what he was seeing.

In his own mind, if he was even meaner, even ruderer to her than before, then he could protect himself from the hold she was slowly gaining over him. Granted, idiots like Kouga never minded complementing her or showing her exactly how much she meant to him. Hell, even his older half brother Sesshomaru seemed to find Kagome somewhat intriguing, even going so far as to call her an _'interesting woman with the patience of a deity'_ the last time they had fought. Granted, it had surprised Kagome a great deal to receive something like a comment from the taiyoukai, and Inuyasha had almost fell down in utter shock. But Sesshomaru had seen exactly how thin that patience could be when he'd tried to attack Inuyasha, and Kagome had sent a glowing pink purification arrow at him, causing the attack on the hanyou to be put on hold, and almost causing the proud taiyoukai to lose his other arm in the process.

_---"I put up with both of you because I have enough practice doing the same between Inuyasha and Kouga!" Kagome called back. "Now get in here and I'll fix something to eat to hold us over until mom gets back!" ---_

He wondered if she was really as attached to the two men as she had seemed. Sure, she always fixed him food, along with everyone else in their rag-tag shard hunting group, but he had never contemplated the thought that she would do it for anyone else. He had gotten used to her doing little things for him, personal things like bringing his favorite foods from her time, and making sure his wounds were taken care of after a battle, despite the fact that he healed quicker than them all. Even when she nagged at him to wash his clothes after a battle, and she gave him soap from her time to help clean all the blood out. Inuyasha just couldn't imagine her doing things like that for some other guy. She didn't even do things like that for that blasted wolf Kouga, would she do it for Yukio and Seto?

_---"Sounds like you're something special to him, Kagome." ---_

Yeah, she was something special to him alright, and he was losing his relationship with her slowly. He had tuned her out of his life so much lately, that it should not have been all that surprising when she turned to others for some sort of friendship. In fact, he kept telling himself that he wanted her to leave him alone, he wanted her to go to someone who was better than him, someone who didn't have a mixed heritage, and so much blood on their hands. Kagome deserved better than that, at least in his mind.

But she had told him something one time, that had stuck with him afterwards. _'You can chose everything about your life, except two things.....your family, and the people you love.'_

Inuyasha was just about to settle into his favorite branch of the God tree, when he heard the annoying voice of Shippou calling for him from the path towards Kaede's village.

"Inuyasha!"

"What do you want, brat?" he asked when the kit stopped at the foot of the huge tree and glared up into the branches. "I'm busy."

"Where's Kagome?"

"How should I know?" he grumbled.

"Did she send you back here?" Shippou asked, a grin on his childish face. "I know you found her. And you must have met Yukio and Seto by the sour look on your face."

"Get lost, brat!"

"Answer me, Inuyasha!" Shippou yelled. "Is Kagome okay? Those two demons aren't going to hurt her, are they?" The little kitsune had finally decided to take matters into his own hands. He was utterly tired of seeing his mother unhappy, and he was sick of seeing Inuyasha being the cause of it. If it took the hanyou getting jealous beyond all reason to see what was in front of him, then he was willing to do what it took. Besides, he already knew what Seto and Yukio really were, so playing along with the fuming hanyou would be easy enough.

"How should I know?" the hanyou yelled back, his temper finally breaking through. "I'm not her faithful guard dog! She can stay around whoever she damn well wants to!"

"Coulda fooled me." Shippou grumbled. "Are they after the shards?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" Shippou asked. "How do you know?"

"I just know. Will you just go away already?" Shippou quickly scurried up the tree and sat down in front of Inuyasha, his head cocked to one side in contemplation.

"Well, if they're not after the shards, then why are they around Kagome?" he asked.

"How should I know?"

"You don't think they're going to try and take her away from us, are they Inuyasha?" Shippou asked, forcing his eyes to go wide in fright and start to tear up. "Maybe their looking for a mate, and that's why they've tracked Kagome down."

"A WHAT?!" Inuyasha bellowed, startling the little kit.

"Well, it makes sense, doesn't it?" Shipou asked innocently. "Kagome is a good person. She's really good at taking care of everyone around her, including kids, and she's easy to get along with. Isn't that what demons look for in a female to mate? Besides, you know as well as I do that the demon scent still clings to her after she leaves our time. Maybe that's what attracted those demons to the shrine in the first place."

"But...but..." Inuyasha stuttered, realizing that the kit was more than correct.

"Oh, Inuyasha! This is horrible! If she takes a mate, they won't let her come back to our time! They'll force her to stay with them forever! Especially if they are dog demons. You guys are the most protective as it is!" Shippou cried out, starting to wail uncontrolably. "I don't want them to take Kagome away from me! I want her back!" Inuyasha blinked as the realization of what Shippou was saying sank in. His heart started pounding and he broke out into a cold sweat.

One of those two idiots were trying to get Kagome as a mate! That was the only logical reason for them to be around her. They weren't after the shards, so that could only be the reason why.

Inuyasha realized that he was possibly jumping to conclusions, as usual. But he also quickly realized that unless he did something to stop it, they were going to lose Kagome for good. Jealousy surged through him, followed by a sharp pang of anger, and he jumped out of the tree, leaving a sobbing Shippou sitting on the tree branch wailing about losing Kagome to someone else. He had to get back to Kagome's time before she did something she would probably regret.

Shippou watched as Inuyasha sprinted down the path towards the well as fast as he could possibly go. The little kit immediately shut off the fake waterworks and used a small handkerchief Kagome had given him to dry his face. A small grin came to his face when he realized that he could hear someone coming down the path towards the God tree. He stuck his head out of the thick overhead branches and looked down, seeing Sango emerge from the treeline.

"Shippou?" she called out, scanning the area for the little fox demon.

"Right here, Sango." he answered, dropping down to the forest floor.

"Did Inuyasha come back yet?"

"Yes, but he's gone back to Kagome's time." Shippou answered easily. "He seems to have come to some conclusion that Yukio and/or Seto are going to try and take Kagome as a mate." Sango blanched at the words coming from the kit's mouth, and shook her head.

"Now how did he come to that conclusion?" she asked, her hands going to her hips. "Shippou, you didn't...."

"I just gave him a little push." the little boy said defensively. "Besides, he was going to sit there and drive us and himself crazy until he found out the truth, and you know it." Sango just sighed and leaned up against the trunk of the tree.

"So, what do you think he's going to do when he realizes that Yukio and Seto aren't demons, but just regular dogs?"

---------------------

Kagome was having the time of her life with her two cousins, just like she always did when ehey were around. The two young men were like two ends of the proverbial specturm. Sakaki , the younger of the two, was the comedian of the family. He always had her in stitches by the time he was around. And Mayusashi, also affectionately known as Yuyu, was the serious half of the two twins. Unfortunately, it was when Sakaki got a call on his cell phone soon after their arrival saying that they were needed at their apartment in town, that they were forced to leave not long after they had gotten to the shrine. Thankfully, Kagome's mom and had returned from thir trip downtown by that time.

"Need you run off so suddenly, Sakaki, Yuyu?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, coming out of the kitchen where she was putting up some groceries. "I'll have dinner ready in a little while. Won't you stay for dinner?"

"Sorry, Aunt H." Sakaki said, hugging the shorter woman. "But duty calls."

"What's wrong at your apartment, anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Apparently the hot water heater burst. And our belongings are sitting in six inches of water." Mayusashi said, pushing his white hair out of his face and back behind his shoulder, a frown on his face.

"Yeah, our insurance is going to love this." Sakaki said with a grin, his shoulders shaking in merriment. "This is only the second or third time this has happened since we started our classes at the university, and the landlord keeps telling us that the problem is fixed. Shows what he knows, doesn't?"

"Would you like for me to run you downtown?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "You'll get there a bit quicker if I do."

"Yeah, you guys walked down here, didn't you?" Kagome asked.

"As a matter of fact, we did." Mayusashi said. "You don't mind, do you Aunt Mei?"

"Of course not, boys." Mei Higurashi said, grabbing her car keys and coat. "Let's get you all down there before everything else gets flooded." Kagome gave both of her cousins a hug and kiss, and followed them to the top of the stairs leading down to the street below, along with her mother.

"Now, Kagome, Souta is staying the evening with some friends, and Grandpa will be home later this evening from a temple meeting in the city." Mrs. Higurashi said. "The boys should be up and going again in a few minutes. Ah, here is one of them now!" Kagome looked back from the house and smiled as a large white came lomping over to her, his tail wagging in anticipation at seeing her. "The vets said that they will be back to normal by the time we got home. Now, make sure to keep a watch on dinner, and I'll go see if I can help my wonderful nephews with their plumbing problems."

Mrs. Higurashi climbed into the car with her two nephews, and Kagome waved to them until they were out of sight. She turned around and walked back towards the main courtyard, only to get bumped in the legs by a large, white, furry head with deep set amber colored eyes. She knelt down and the dog licked her face in welcome.

"Well, Yukio, I see you are feeling better now." she said, petting the thick white fur. "Now, where is Seto? He's never too far from you." A yipping from behind her caused her to turn and look back. Bounding towards them was another dog, this time with midnight fur and blue eyes. "Seto! that's my boy!" Kagome patted the heads of the two dogs as she walked back towards the house. She had work to do, and there was no point in standing around and waiting for it to finish itself. She could go play with the dogs after dinner was finished.

When Inuyasha got back through the well, he immediately headed for the main house of the Higurashi residence. He had every intention of sitting Kagome down and talking to her when he found her, mainly to try and convince her....well, he wasn't exactly sure what he was going to try to convince her of, but he'd think of something when he got there. Luckily for him, by the time he got out of the well house, it seemed like Kagome's two guy friends were leaving the shrine grounds, along with Kagome's mom, who was holding the car keys. They were laughing and talking to Kagome and her mother as they went along.

He watched from the safety of the well house until they were out of sight, and decided to wait until Kagome returned instead of jumping out into the open out of the blue. He waited for a few minutes until he heard the sound of the Higurashi's car crank up and leave. He walked out of the well house, and the smell of dog hit him smack in the face. He growled in anger and stalked over towards where he'd seen Kagome walk, intent on dragging her back to the Feudal Era and away from the other two dogs.

As he drew closer, he could hear Kagome laughing and yelling at the notorious Seto and Yukio. He quietly slipped behind a tree to get a better look at his advisaries, and to come up with a better plan of attack instead of charging them all out, especially if they were in their demon forms. Inuyasha's hand went to the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, willing the two imposers to come closer so he could rip their entrails out.

When Kagome came over the steps with the two dogs beside her, yelping and wagging their tails in happiness, Inuyasha's anger shot through the roof. When the black one knocked her to the ground and tried to play with her, the white one started growling and nipped at him, seemingly causing the two dogs to start a tussle right in front of their mistress.

"All right, you two." she said, grabbing the collars of the fighting dogs and pulling them apart. "That's enough, the both of you. Now behave yourself, or I'll see to it that you are sleeping outside tonight, and not in my room. And quit snipping at him, Yukio, he's not going to hurt me." The girl continued on her way to the house, oblivious of Inuyasha in his hiding spot. When she got to the house, she shooed the dogs away from her and entered, leaving him to confront the mongrels. He stepped out from behind the tree and stalked forward, quickly getting the attention of the two dogs lying beside the front screen of the house.

"Alright you morons." he said, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga and letting it transform into its active state. "We've got some business to discuss." He could hear their growls, even though he was standing a good ways away from the house still, and growled back in challenge.

Seto and Yukio rose to their feet, ready to defend their owners from this strange man with the unfamiliar smell. They stalked forward, eerily reminding Inuyasha of the wolves of Kouga's tribe. He took off towards the front part of the shrine, so as not to gather Kagome's attention to the impending fight. Just as he had planned, the two dogs took out after him. When he was far enough away from the house, he turned on his heal and brought Tetsusaiga forward. The two canines stopped in front of him, just out of swinging range of the blade.

"Alright, I've had enough of this!" he barked. "Show your true forms you two mangy dogs!" The two canines, however, took no head to his words and began circling him slowly, looking for an opening to attack the intruder.

"So, you want to fight, then, do you?" the hanyou asked. "That's fine with me. I'll show you two that you don't deserve to be around Kagome." The demi-demon took off towards the closest dog, the white one, and brought his sword up in a high arc, ready to chop the mongrel in half when he was hit from the side by the other one. He rolled to the ground, tucking on instinct, and wound up landing against a tree not to far away.

The dogs set on him immediately, biting and growling. They tried to gnaw his arms and legs off, but the Inuyasha's fire rat clothing kept the teeth from penetrating his skin. In retaliation, the demi-demon tried to punch the living daylights out of his two attackers, but the dogs did not seem to even flinch when he landed the punches. He was just about to try and strangle one of them with his bare hands when he heard the approaching sounds of someone.

"Inuyasha?!" came a woman's voice from behind him. "What's going....Seto! Yukio! Get off of him this instant!" The hanyou spun around and was more than surprised to see Kagome's mother standing at the top of the steps with the two men he'd seen earlier. And he was even more confused when the two dogs that were attacking him immediately ceased from their biting and growling and went to Mrs. Higurashi's side and sat at her heels.  
"Oh, so this is Inuyasha." the dark headed man said, frowning. "What are you doing here? Come to pick on Kagome some more? And what's up with your clothes?"

"That's enough, Sakaki." said the white headed one, casting a cursory glance at Inuyasha before taking the bags in his aunt's arms.

"No, it's not, Mayusashi!" the aforementioned Sakaki growled. "This is the guy that keeps giving Kagome a hard time! She said so herself!"

"Calm down, boys." Mrs. Higurashi said placatingly. "Take these bags into the house and see where Kagome is, will you? I need to speak with Inuyasha for a moment."

"But, Aunt Mei...."

"Now, Sakaki." Mrs. Higurashi said firmly, leaving no room for arguement. "And take Yukio and Seto with you, please." The two men that Inuyasha had taken to be demons nodded and quickly took hold of the dog's collars and drug them back towards the house. "Now, Inuyasha, what brings you here?"

"Didn't you just leave with those two?" the hanyou asked, watching as the two men walked into the house along with the dogs.

"They left some of their stuff here, and needed to come back and get it." the woman before his answered simply. "Now, answer my question. Kagome said you were supposed to come get her in a couple of days, not today."

"I...well...I came to check on a few rumors about some demons." he said pathetically, trying to find a half decent excuse as to why he was there.

"In this time?" Mei Higurashi asked, not believing the hanyou's story at all. "How surprising."

"Yeah."

"Well, let's get you to the house and tell Kagome you're here." she said. "My nephews should have there belongings by now."

"Nephews?" Inuyasha questioned, "Those two guys are family?"

"Yes, they are my sister's twin sons, and they live on the other side of town. They started the university in town and live there now." Mrs. Higurashi said, beginning to walk towards the house. "They're only visiting for a while, but some problems have come up and I'm going to take them to their apartment in the city." Inuyasha remained silent until they got to the house. Mrs. Higurashi let him in and he braced himself for Kagome's wrath, knowing very well she was likely to '_sit_' him until his back broke for coming after her.

"Kagome?" called Mrs. Higurashi.

"In the...NO! Sakaki, put that down!....kitchen, mom.....Seto, quit growling at Yuyu! Damn it, Sakaki, put ME down!" The noise coming from the kitchen was loud enough for the hanyou to think a war was commencing in the little house, but Kagome's laughter put him at ease.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is here." called Mrs. Higurashi, putting her coat onto the coat rack by the door. Suddenly the noise from the kitchen stopped, and Inuyasha could already feel himself eating dirt when she came through the doors. Sure enough, out walked one rather pissed Kagome Higurashi, followed by her two cousins, and Seto and Yukio. The dogs were still regarding him as an intruder, and the two young men on each side of Kagome looked just as threatening. "Did you get what you need, boys?"

"Yes, Aunt Mei." Mayusashi said, glaring at Inuyasha in a way that earily reminded him of his older half brother Sesshomaru.

"Well, let's not waist time. You two need to get to your apartment before the landlord finds the need to invest in scuba gear." Mrs. Higurashi nodded towards the door and the two men followed her out, glaring at Inuyasha the whole time. When they were finally out of the house, Inuyasha's ears picked up the arguements of Sakaki asking why Mrs. Higurashi was leaving Kagome to deal with that white headed jerk. When the older woman chuckled and said _'Kagome can handle Inuyasha, don't worry about it.',_ the hanyou in question turned to Kagome expecting the worst.

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Who were those two?" he asked, pointing towards the entrance to the house.

"Family." she said simply. "My cousins, Sakaki and Mayusashi. Now, what are you doing here? I thought I told you I'd be back to the Feudal Era in a couple of days."

"Then who are these mutts?" he asked, looking down at the dogs who were still growling at him and looking like they wanted to tear him limb from limb.

"This is Yukio, and Seto, the new family pets." she said. "Now why are you here?"

"These two are who you've been hiding from me?" he asked, completely outraged. "Why didn't you just tell me that you had some pets!"

"Why do you even care?" she asked. "They're dogs, plain, normal dogs. They're not demons, so get over it."

"How do you know?" he challenged arrogantly. "You can't be sure of that."

"Don't you think I've been tracking demons with you and the others long enough to recognize one when I see it?" Kagome asked, the sarcasm thick in her voice. "I'm a miko, Inuyasha, or have you forgotten?"

"You don't need no dogs around here stinking up the place." Inuyasha said.

"I know where this is leading, and you don't have to worry about your precious jewel shards." she said stonily. "Yukio and Seto or as normal as I am."

"That doesn't really reassuare me all that much." the hanyou groused. "You're not exactly normal, wench." Kagome's face flushed red and her fists closed into balls as her anger began to overload.

"I'm giving you three seconds to get out of this house before I send you straight into the ground, Inuyasha." she fumed.  
"Why'd you want to come back here so much, lately anyways?" the hanyou asked, completely ignoring her question and threats, walking closer towards her only to be warded back by the growling dogs at her feet.

"One..."

"You've been spending too damn much time over here, and not enough gathering jewel shards." he groused.

"Then go find your beloved Kikyou and let her find the shards for you." Kagome said, her anger flowing over the top now. "Two...."

"Quit trying to change the subject, wench." Inuyasha yelled. "And call off your damned guard dogs! All this growling is pissing me off!"

"Quit acting like some ridiculously jealous school boy, Inuyasha!" Kagome ranted. "Just because I have friends on this side of the well, and people who care about me, doesn't mean I'm not coming back to you guys." She put her hands on the dog's heads, causing them to stop growling and look up at her questioningly. "Two and a half....."

"Well you sure have been awful happy ever time you've come back to my time." he said. "How do I know these two mongrels aren't demons that you're running around with while you're here?"

"They. Are. Dogs." Kagome said fiercely. "Not demons. And we've already had this conversation. Now get out!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's been going on to have you running back home so much, and then being so happy when you get back to my time, only to start acting like your best friend died a few days later!" Inuyasha ranted, closing in on her, only to be warded back once again. "And get these mutts out of here!"

"They're staying right here with me." she said firmly. "And as for my life, you've got no business digging into it! It's not like you tell me anything about what you do anymore, so why should I return the favor?" Her hands flew back to her hips, and she waited. "Two and three quarters....You're pushing your luck, Inuyasha."

"Kagome...."  
"Sit boy!" Inuyasha cursed as he was thrown down onto the hardwood of the floor. Kagome sent her two dogs into the kitchen and pulled the screen shut so that they couldn't get out. She then knelt down beside the fallen hanyou, and sighed. "I don't know what's gotten into you lately, Inuyasha. But I really wish it would go away. You're worse than normal. Heck, you almost killed Kouga the last time he was around me. Then, you blow your top because your brother pays me a single compliment for being able to put up with your ridiculous behavior. Which, considering the way you've been acting lately, I think I more than rightly deserve. Now, you're getting mad because my two cousins are coming around, and I've got two dogs at my house."

"Oh, shut up...."

"Sit boy!" she said firmly. "Now, I don't know why you see it as your perogative to jump down the throat of any guy that tries to pay me a compliment, or even pay attention to me, cause Kami knows it's good to hear them after putting up with your demeaning remarks about my inadequecies; and your constant comparisons of me to Kikyou. They make me feel good, even if you get mad. So get over it."

"Kagome..."

"Sit boy!" she said. "I quit making a fuss about you going to see Kikyou a long time ago, Inuyasha. Even though the woman has tried to kill me countless times, I kept my mouth shut because it made you happy to see her whenever you could. Now, do me a favor and let me be with the ones who make ME happy. Yukio and Seto don't judge me for who I am supposedly the reicarnation of. They like being around me because I can make them happy, which is more than I can say for you. And I haven't seen Yuyu and Sakaki in a long time. Now get out of my house." Kagome stood opened the screen to the kitchen, letting the dogs out, and then walking up the stairs to her room with her pets in tow, slamming the door shut when she finally got to her room.

By the time Inuyasha could peel himself up from off of the floor, his mind was racing once again in utter confusion. He had to try and set things right with Kagome, and he knew it. His jumping to conclusions about her pets had made her angry, that was plain enough to see. He straightened out his clothing and took to the stairs to try and calm her down. He found her room easily enough. He'd been in it enough to find it in his sleep. But the whimpering from the other side of the door caused him the most alarm.

"Kagome?" he asked, trying to open the door only to find it locked. "Why are you crying?"

"Go away, Inuyasha." came a muffled voice. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Well, I want to talk to you, and if you don't open this damned door, I'll break it down." he said fiercely.

"You wouldn't dare." came Kagome's angry voice.

"I can and I will if you don't open this damned door." he yelled. _'Good Kagome, get mad again. Your anger I can deal with, just shut up crying already, will ya?'_ he thought. Two seconds later, the door to her room flew open and he could tell she was just about to _'sit'_ him again, so he took advantage of the situation and grabbed her with one hand while shutting the door with the other, effectively locking her two dogs into her room and away from them.

He knew he needed to apologize, and he knew he couldn't do it with the smell of those two other dogs and Kagome's tears in the air. The mongrel's scents were already on her, and that only made things worse, causing his more demonic side to get angry and riled up. He quickly jumped down the stairs and was out of the house, heading for the back part of the shrine before Kagome finally clocked into reality and realized what he was doing.

"Put me down! Put me down, or I'll say it, Inuyasha." she threatened.

"You say it now, and you're going down with me, Kagome." he growled. "So shut up and hold on."

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere away from those damned mongrels so we can talk." he answered briskly. "I've had enough of this." A couple of minutes later, and they were at the forest line of the shrine property. Inuyasha put her down and she turned to face him.

"You wanted to talk, now talk." she said stonily.

"I'm sorry." he said, his head bowed down.

"What?" Kagome asked, not sure she had heard the proud demon before her. "You're what?"

"You heard me." he said.

"No, what are you apologizing for?"

"As if you don't know."

"You could apologize to me for the rest of your life and it wouldn't cover half of what you have done since I met you." she said, her hands on her hips. "Now what is all this about?"

"Those two bastards at your house."

"My cousins?"

"No, the dogs." he said.

"What about them?"

"I thought they were demons, going after the jewel shards." he said. "That's why I came here. To try and get you away from them before they tried anything."

"I already told you, they're..."

"I know that now, but you didn't tell me that you had gotten any new pets." he said. "When I heard you and Sango talking about two pureblooded dogs, I assumed that they were demons."

"Do you have so little faith in me that you think I can't tell a demon from a human?" she asked. "I've already told you that I relatively sure demons don't exist in my world anymore, or if they do they stay in hiding. What else has you so riled up?" Inuyasha mumbled something, and Kagome couldn't make out any of it. "What was that again?"

"I said that we thought we were going to lose you to someone else, here in your time." he said. "Shippou even thinks that one of these guys is trying to take you for a mate."

"He is, is he?" Kagome asked, rolling her eyes at the kit's antics, but her temper quickly evaporating to nonexistent now that she knew exactly why the hanyou seemed so angered. Kagome took a deep breath and sat down at the base of the closest tree, patting the ground next to her and motioning for Inuyasha to sit down as well. The hanyou followed her request and sat down, still wary of the young woman next to him. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"I've told you before, I'll stay by your side as long as I possibly can." she said quietly. "Don't doubt that."

"It's just that....knowing there was someone waiting for you...on this side of the well..." he stuttered, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted. Kagome just smiled and shook her head, placing her hand over his and squeezing. "You've got us, why would you need anyone else?"

"I'm not going anywhere." she said again. "Not for a very long time. Now quit worrying about my cousins, and my dogs. Neither one of them are going to hurt me, although they might be likely to take a few swings at you."

"But those two humans were saying that you thought I was tempremental and hard to get along with." he said with a scowl.

"And I'd be lying if I said you weren't." she said with a smile. "You're a grumpy, egotistical, hot headed little puppy at times, Inuyasha. But I don't mind it, not anymore anyways. So don't let it get to you, I don't."

Inuyasha just nodded, knowing that she spoke the truth as far as his behavoir was concerned. He gave a half grin when Kagome reached up and gave him a hug. He felt better now, knowing that she wasn't in danger of leaving them. He had already been forced to let one woman he loved be taken away from him because of trickery and maliciousness, and he wasn't about to let this fall away from him just because he was overreacting. He loved Kagome, and be damned anyone who would ever come between them.

"And you'll kick those two mutts out of your room?" he asked.

"Why?" Kagome asked, puzzled over his odd request. "Yukio and Seto have been sleeping in my room since they got here."

"I know. They stink." Inuyasha grumbled. "And the smell clings to you. Makes me want to puke. It's even worse than the smell of that mangy wolf Kouga." Kagome just shook her head in exasperation and finally caved.

"Fine. I'll make sure they stay out from now on, but I can't promise you much of anything." she said.

"Good."

"Are you done?" she asked.

"Yeah. For now, anyways."

"Hungry?"

"Ramen?"

"Yep."

"What are we waiting for then?" Inuyasha said with a happy grin on his face. "Let's go, Kagome!" The half demon quickly took off towards the house, leaving Kagome to dust her clothes off and get to her feet.

Her heart leapt, knowing that the stubborn hanyou had been jealous enough to come after her. Somewhere deep down, she knew that a part of him still longed for Kikyou, and always would. But another part of her could see that Inuyasha was slowly starting to realize that there was more to the world than chasing after the now dead priestess. Their travels had been long and dangerous, and through the entire time, she'd stood by him.

Somewhere in her heart, she knew he would see what was in front of him eventually, and when he did, she'd be waiting for him with open arms. She was willing to wait for ever if need be, but her love for the grumpy hanyou had no bounds, and she'd wait as long as she had to.

"Hurry up, Kagome! I'm hungry!" came the petulant whine from above her where he was standing on a tree, looking down at her with big amber eyes.

Yep, she had it bad all right, but hey.....she didn't mind it.

Not at all.

And she really didn't think Inuyasha did either.

"All right, Inuyasha." she said, sighing. "I'm coming."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N - Yes, I know it's a sucky ending, but I'm sorry, and I plan on going back and fixing it soon. Merry Christmas to everyone. And I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and New Years._

_Later,_

_A.A._

_Please remember to review, I want to know what you all think. Even if it is just to get on me for ending the story that way...I deserve it and I know it._


End file.
